Everything happens for a reason
by rndstuffsheya
Summary: AU. Santana is in college and meet Brittany by chance. Brittany has been living a free life and doesn't want to get attached to anyone. What happens when two different worlds collide? Can Santana keep up with Brittany's lifestyle? Brittana story with a side of Bram but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic so be gentle please! I'm looking for a beta so if any of you wants to help me, feel free to send me a message.**

**This is a Brittana story, there will be some background information from before the girls know each other and also some Sam will be mentioned in a few chapters, nothing major so don't worry.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Santana's life wasn't easy. She grew up with her mom, her stepfather and her two siblings, Hugo and Maria. Her dad left her with her mom when she wasn't even born. Her parents relationship was something that she never understood. They were so different from each other. Her mom was a dedicated person with a strong personality, a very serious façade and not a good sense of humor. On the other hand her father was someone who enjoyed a good joke, very optimistic and carefree.

Her mother met her stepfather when she was five years old. He was her neighbor and he was after her mom for a long time before she said yes to him. He was a good man and Santana's mom wanted her daughter to have a male figure in her life so she accepted him as her husband after two years of romance. Almost immediately Santana's brother, Hugo, was born and almost one year later her sister, Maria, came to the world. She was a very good sister to them and all three of them were raised with good values and in a good and loving home.

Santana was gay. She knew it since she was in middle school and had a crush on her best friend. Her sexuality wasn't something that she was happy to talk about because some things were taboo in her family, sexuality one of them. She knew that she was felling an attraction towards other females in her class but took it as nothing serious. She had a bunch of boyfriends, if you want to call them that, but nothing serious. She had curiosity and wanted to know how relationships between two girls worked.

She met Brittany when she was nineteen years old. She was in college and Cesar, her best friend there, talked to her about someone named Brittany, a girl that he knew from some time ago. He knew about Santana's desire to explore other things, to know more about girls and to know someone who she could talk to, maybe someone with the same interests as her. Days passed and the interest to know more about this girl became something important to Santana. So she did what every other young person would have done and that was checking her Facebook profile. She wanted to put a face to the name, so she scrolled down through the pictures, nothing out of what every person put on her Facebook profile. "Well, at least, she's not a psycho", she thought.

Days passed and Santana wanted to meet Brittany in person so she asked Cesar for Brittany's number and called her.

Brittany seemed like a really nice girl through the phone, she knew about Santana too because of Cesar so she invited her over to her house to help her with some art project that she was doing at the moment.

"What, like right now?", Santana asked through the phone.

"Well, yes, now, if you don't mind helping me with this today. I mean I have to present it tomorrow morning and I like forgot about it until a few hours ago, so I need all the help I could get. Are you in?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought about it for a moment, she had a class in a few minutes but this was an opportunity to meet Brittany that she wasn't going to throw to waste.

"I'll help you. Text me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can".

She was on her way to Brittany's house and she was extremely nervous and she didn't know why. She knew the girl, well, at least through Facebook and some things that Cesar had told her before, but something was making her nervous and she didn't know what it was. Thirty minutes later she was outside Brittany's apartment. She pressed the bell and a male voice, probably a child, answered her asking who it was.

"I'm Santana, ehh, I'm here for Brittany". She said.

"Oh, okay, let me buzz you in".

She didn't know who he was but she didn't give her a second thought about it.

"He's probably her brother", she thought.

Once she was upstairs, a boy of about ten or eleven years answered the door.

"Hey, Santana, right?" He asked her. She nodded dumbly. "Well, I'm alone right now, but you can wait in the living room if you want. She must come back right away. She went to the store a few blocks from here. Make yourself comfortable."

Santana was surprised with the boy, he looked so much like Brittany but not a chance in hell that he was her son, she was the same age as her and the boy looked like he was ten years old.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll wait here, no problem". She said.

"Do you want to use my computer? I'm watching TV right now so I can lend it to you if you want, to keep yourself entertained while you wait" Offered the boy.

"No, I'm fine really, thanks tho". Santana answered. She was left alone in the living room so she used the time to explore a little bit and maybe she would get to know a little bit more about Brittany before she came back. Brittany's house was nice, not big, it was an apartment after all, and it had a vibe that make Santana feel at home. She was skimming through a bunch of cds when she was startled by the sound of a door closing.

"Oh, hi!, you must be Santana, I'm Brittany, nice to meet you". Santana was left speechless by the girl. She had the most beautiful eyes that she had seen in the history of forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of this story. This is kind of a filler because I want you to get to know the characters and their background and I will be explaining more about Brittany in later chapters.**

** Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters but I do own my dog Morris.**

* * *

"Hi… yes I am. Nice to meet you too Brittany. I hope it's okay, but the little boy let me in." Santana said.

"His name's Erik. He's such a good kid, don't you think?" Brittany asked her.

"Yes, it actually kind of surprised me, I thought that you would be here working on the project you told me about" inquired Santana.

"I was, but I had to go grocery shopping because some friends will stop by later to help me as well and I want to prepare something to eat while we work". Santana tried to not look disappointed to the fact the more people was coming over and they won't be alone like she thought at first.

"It's okay, I was just wondering. So… how can I help you?"

"Well, I have so much work to do, I did some things earlier but it's not enough so that's why I was asking for help. What were you doing when we talked earlier?" Brittany asked. She was happy to meet Santana. She knew some things about the girl, but more than that she wanted to get to know her for herself, she was a people person so for Brittany it was easier to read people and to make friends right away. Also, this Santana girl had something interesting about her that she couldn't place what it was, but she looked kind of mysterious from a first look so Brittany was intrigued to discover new things about her.

"Actually I was at college, I was heading out to my house when I crossed paths with Cesar and you came up into our conversation so I asked him for your phone number, I hope that was okay, I mean, I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of stalker or something" Santana said._ Way to embarrass yourself Santana_, she thought, now she was going to think that you indeed are some crazy stalker.

"It's alright. It caught me off guard tho, but I knew some things about you too so I wanted to meet you as well but the opportunity never came, so I'm glad you called". Brittany said shrugging while unpacking the groceries and some beers that she had bought for her friends. For the most time they were engaged in a nice conversation about college and the project that Brittany had to do and Santana noted that everything was so simple around the blonde that when the bell rang neither of them knew that almost thirty minutes had passed.

"Oh, that must be my friends" Brittany said and went to open the door to let her friends in. There was one guy with long curly hair and two girls that entered behind him. One of them had dyed red hair and the other one had long black hair and big eyes.

"Hey guys, this is Santana, she's a new friend and she is going to help me with the project too". Brittany started the introductions while Santana was standing awkwardly next to her. The problem was that for Santana situations like this made her uncomfortable, she never learned how to deal with people the correct way, not that it was a "correct way" anyways but she always has been a reserved person and she hadn't have many friends so it was difficult for her to be in one room with "a lot" of people, like in this situation.

"Hi…" said Santana sheepishly, "nice to meet you".

"Santana, this is Miguel, Liz and Jenny" Brittany continued unaware of Santana's change of demeanor.

"Hey, nice to meet you". The guy, Miguel, was the first one to speak. He looked like someone who probably work in a library or something like that if her clothes and her way to talk was any indication.

"Hi, you're Santana huh?, Brittany has told me about you. I'm Liz" The red haired girl said. _Wait, Has Brittany told them about me? Weird. _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenny" The other woman said, she looked like she was on her thirties which confused Santana because she thought that Brittany's friends were all the same age as her.

"Hi…" That's all Santana said. She was a little shy around these new people.

"Well, I bought some things to eat while we work because we have a lot to do and not much time. Thank you for help me with this even if I let you guys know at the last time but I completely forgot about it until today" Brittany said.

"Don't worry, we're here now, so better start right now if we have a lot of work ahead of us". Jenny spoke.

The three of them grabbed some beers and went to the living room Santana following behind with Brittany.

"Are you OK?" Brittany asked. "You seem a little tense".

"I'm fine, it's just that I don't like to be around to many people, I'm sorry, it's dumb but it's not easy for me to make friends". Santana was really embarrassed to tell Brittany this but it was the truth and she didn't want the blonde girl to think that it was her fault or anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know… but relax, all of them are nice people so don't feel like they are going to judge you or anything". Brittany said.

They were working for a long time, making signs on a cardboard and drawing things while chatting. After a while Santana was kind of enjoying the company except for Miguel, he seemed like a cautious person, always looking around and making uncomfortable questions to Santana. The other two girls were busy doing their things and talking while Brittany was the perfect host, always asking if they needed something, making conversation and goofing around.

The afternoon passed and when the time to leave arrived, Miguel and Liz were the first to go and Santana, Jenny and Brittany went to the kitchen to prepare a snack and relax a little.

"So, Santana, tell me something about you" Jenny asked.

"Uhmm, well, there's not much to tell really, I'm in college, I'm studying System Engineering and well, I live with my parents and my siblings and I have a part time job in an office".

"Wow, that's a lot for a girl your age, I mean you look young, how old are you?" Jenny seemed interested in getting to know Santana but Santana wasn't comfortable with so many questions. She was kind of a nerd if you want to call it that, she loved computers since she was in high school, her uncle was the person who introduced her to that world and she loved it, so since school she knew what she was going to do when she graduated.

"Jenny, don't ask too many questions, you're making her uncomfortable…" Brittany spoke and Santana was grateful because in fact she was feeling a little out of place.

"Sorry. Well, I have to leave, I have a lot to do at my house and tomorrow I have to go to work so, see you later Britt, maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow if you're free" Jenny stood up and hugged the blonde.

"That'd be awesome. I suppose that I'll be here at around two, so see you tomorrow". Brittany answered.

"Bye Santana, take care." With that, Jenny was out the door.

"So, what do you want to do now? Do you have time to watch a movie?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Uhh… yeah, I think so" Santana had to get home early because her mom was a very strict woman but for some reason she didn't want to leave Brittany yet.

"Okay then, you can choose the movie and I'll get everything ready in the room" Brittany said.

_Wait what? _This was definitely going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I was busy with work. **

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you like!**

**(All mistakes are mine)  
**

* * *

While Brittany was in her room setting up the laptop, Santana was still in the living room thinking about the situation.

"Everything is ready, did you pick the movie?" Brittany yelled from inside the room.

"Yeah, about that… I think I'm going to head home… is that okay? Santana answered a little unsure at the same moment that Brittany was returning to the living room.

"Oh, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… no, everything's fine, just that my mom is going to freak out if I'm late… so I better get going." Santana replied avoiding eye contact with Brittany.

"Okay, well, no problem. See you soon and thanks for all the help". Brittany said a little disappointed but trying not to show it.

"No problem, it was fun. Bye". With that Santana was out the door to go home.

Brittany lived in a nice neighborhood thirty minutes from Santana's house and fifteen minutes from her college, but today it took her forty-five minutes to get home due to the horrible traffic.

When she arrived she found that her mother was at the kitchen preparing dinner. Her house was small, it only had two bedrooms, one for her mom and step-father and the other one for her and her siblings. She didn't have any privacy. Usually her step-father was home at that hour but for some reason he wasn't there, although her brother and sister were in the living room watching TV.

Her family moved there recently, her great grandmother was sick with cancer and her mom wanted to be near her to help or if something happened. Her great grandmother' house was two blocks away so the location of the house was perfect, the only problem was the size, but they hadn't have a choice her step father wasn't a successful man and the money wasn't enough for them to live comfortably. Her mother left her work when she was pregnant of her brother and hasn't been working since then.

"Hey mija, how was school?" Her mother asked when she saw her.

"Good. I have a lot of homework but I'm also starving. What are you making?" Santana said. Her relationship with her mother was good most of the time. They were very close with her mom always trying to know more about her daughter's life.

"Arroz con pollo. Go wash your hands and set up the table to eat please. Hugo, Maria, go wash your hands too and help your sister setting up the table. Now!" Maribel, her mom, yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going, no need to yell mother". Hugo answered. He was twelve years old and he was a very good student, very smart and responsible. Her sister, Maria, was eleven years old and both of them were in the same classroom at school. Maria was a little bit shy like Santana, she was also a good student. Santana and Hugo were very close and despite the age difference they had a lot of things in common. He was Santana's favourite mostly because was her first sibling and she had wanted to have a brother for a long time before her mom married Hugo's dad. They did everything together. She used to sit with him when she had to do her homework when he was a child and until now she loved spending time with her brother just for the sake of it. Maria, on the other hand, loved to spend time with her dad and he was very attentive with her when he was home.

"Don't speak to me like that young man" Her mother answered. "Everything ready? Santana, help me with this please" her mother called and Santana was at the kitchen immediately. She carried the plates and helped her mom serving the food.

After dinner Santana was in her bed doing some homework when her cellphone buzzed. It was a message.

**Hey, hope you're awake. I only wanted to say thank you again and maybe we can talk tomorrow if you're not busy? – Brittany**

Santana couldn't help the grin across her face at the text. Brittany wanted to talk to her again.

**No problem, it was fun… We can talk tomorrow – Santana**

**Until tomorrow then. H****ave a good night – B**

**You too – Santana**

Next day Santana was at her part time job bored to death because she had already finished her work and she had nothing else to do when her phone rang.

**Hey, what r u up to? – B**

It was Brittany again. Santana couldn't understand why she was smiling so hard at a simple text message. She answered right away.

**I'm at work but I already finish what I had to do. I'm booored… why? – Santana**

**Haha. I'm with Jenny right now, we went to lunch. At what time do you get off of work? We can come to pick you up if you want. – B**

Santana thought for a moment. _Why Brittany would wanted to pick me up if she's already with a friend? Maybe they're bored as well. Ha, because you are so much fun to be around Santana…_

Santana replied the message with her work address and went to pick up her things to wait for the pair outside the building. Twenty minutes later she saw a car and Brittany was out the window with her hand waving at her to come close. When Santana was inside the car Jenny, who was driving, asked them if maybe they wanted to go grocery shopping with her.

"Of course, right Santana?" Brittany replied to Jenny while looking at Santana.

"Yeah, no problem" Santana answered.

"So, Santana, what kind of job do you have?" Jenny asked.

"I work as an assistant." Santana replied. The three of them were talking about her careers and hobbies until they finished shopping. After that they headed to Brittany's house.

"Brittany, where's your brother? Santana asked when they were in the kitchen. It was odd to Santana that Erik – the kid that she met the other night- wasn't there.

"What brother?" Brittany asked. "Do you mean Erik?"

"Yeah, him, I thought he was your brother…" Santana replied. She was more than confused at this point.

"She's my son" Brittany stated. "He's probably at school. Do you really believed that he was my brother? I don't blame you, it's not the first time that I've been told that. We are very much alike".

_Sorry what? She has a son? But… _Santana thought.

"Are you serious? I mean, how old are you? I thought we were the same age." Santana was very much confused. Brittany had a son. She didn't see that one coming. So if she has a son that age, probably ten or eleven years old, that meant that Brittany must be older than Santana but for at least ten years…

"I'm twenty eight. I got pregnant when I was sixteen." Brittany said. She was very calm and a little playful with the whole thing. She thought that it was sweet that Santana believed that they were the same age. "I get that a lot too, you know? Me, being younger I mean."

Santana was really shocked. She had really thought that Brittany was nineteen too or at least twenty. She hadn't had a friend that was older than her until now, because she and Brittany were friends, right?

"Well, this is awkward, I'm going to start cooking if that's okay with you Brittany" Jenny asked. Santana was oblivious to her presence until she spoke.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm starving actually". Brittany said.

They fell into a nice silence, the background music that Brittany had turned on was the only sound. Santana was still thinking about the whole thing but after a while she shook her head and tried to focus on other things because that wasn't really important to her, it wasn't like Brittany and her were girlfriends or something. Brittany had a son, big deal. Maybe Brittany wasn't even a lesbian, she had a son after all.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have a date tomorrow" Santana has shaken up from her thoughts when Brittany spoke up.

"Shit, really? With who?" Jenny asked.

"A girl I met the other night at the bar. Funny story actually, I went with Liz and other friends to this bar a couple blocks away and I was dancing like always and then I felt someone looking at me, you know, those things that you don't know how happened but it does? Well, and then I turn around and I see this chick that's walking towards me with this look in her eyes, she was practically devouring me with her eyes, it was pretty sexy actually, so I keep dancing without a care in the world, and then I feel a hand in my hip and I totally know that is this girl but I keep dancing and then she starts grinding on me and well after a while you can guess what happened… so I'm going on a date tomorrow night with her and some of her friends and see what happens, but one thing I can tell you is that she a very good laid." Brittany said.

Santana didn't know why but she felt something when Brittany was telling the events to Jenny. Was it jealousy? Impossible, she only met this girl yesterday, love at first sight? That doesn't exist right? Santana wasn't sure what it was but she started to feel slightly uncomfortable with this feeling, also she didn't like the way Brittany was talking it was somehow dirty for her, she wasn't accustomed to people talking like that, not that Brittany was being offensive or anything but something wasn't right for her.

"Ohhh so I see a future girlfriend for you Brit?" Jenny asked.

"Hell no. Nothing like that at all. I'm going to have some fun, that's all. You can come if you want. You too Santana. Have you ever been to a gay bar? Brittany asked.

Santana, in fact, had been in a gay bar before with a bunch of friends to celebrate a birthday. She went with her boyfriend of that time and just been there she knew that she it was a mistake to be with him. She saw all the lesbian couples around her and somehow she wanted that for herself. She wanted to have a girlfriend to take to those place to dance, a girlfriend to kiss and to hug and someone who she can protect.

"Yes I have. It was fun. I went with my boyfriend". Santana replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend? I thought you were gay." Brittany said. Not only her but Jenny and Liz thought that Santana was definitely gay.

"Yes, I'm gay, but… well… it's complicated." Santana replied.

"How is that complicated? You're gay or you're not. That's it." Brittany said. She was teasing the brunette. She thought that Santana was cute when she was rambling or when she was nervous.

"Leave her alone Brittany" Jenny said. There was a silence but after a while Jenny finished her cooking and then the three of them sat to eat. Santana was still thinking about everything that she had discovered about Brittany, it was a day full of surprises without a doubt. First of all, Brittany had a son, she was almost thirty and lesbian or at least bisexual if having a son was any indication and for what Santana knew Erik's father wasn't around.

_This friendship is going to be interesting. _Santana thought.


End file.
